The story of us
by Uswnt.fanfiction
Summary: its the end of the season for tobin playing at psg. Alex and tobin are madley in love with each other. Certain situations will test their love for each other
Chapter 1

 **RING...RING...RING...**

Tobin gets up off the couch and walks over to the table where her phone is in charge. Tobin glances down to see who it is. It her favourite person in the entire world.

"Hey Tobin" a raspy voice from the other line. "Hey Alex, hows my favourite little baby horse doing ?" Tobin smirks as she know Alex hates being called that but she will only accept if its is from Tobin **.** Tobin hears Alex chuckle. "Good babe, I'm just really missing you, i cant wait to see you" Alex's tone saddens. "Don't worry Alex I'm flying out tomorrow morning so I should be in portland in two days and then we can be together for national camp" Tobin try's to reassure Alex that it wont be long until they can be in each others arms. "Ok Tobs, I just really miss you, and i cant wait to be in your arms after the last 2 months of being away from each other." "I know i know Lex, i have to go, i have this celebration dinner with PSG so ill text you when I'm about to board the flight. It wont be long." Alex sighs as she knows this will be the last time she hears Tobin's voice until she gets to see her when she arrives in portland. "I love you Tobin." Alex just about gets out of her mouth before she tears up. "Yeah i know" Tobin chuckle " i love you lex more than you will ever know"

Tobin hangs up the phone and walks into the kitchen. A small tanned figure is in the kitchen pouring water from their tap. "Who was that ?" The Costa Rican asked Tobin. "It was Alex, she just wanted to say hi." Shirly had a jealous look about her. She alway was jealous of Alex for some reason but Tobin could never figure out why.

"So what time is dinner tonight?" Tobin ask. "Well we have to leave at 7.30, so you'll have to get ready in 10 minutes." Shirley replies as the starts making her way to her bedroom. "Ok thanks Cruz" They both shut their doors and get ready for Tobins last night in paris

Tobin and Shirley share an apartment together. They're are very close to each other and consider each other to be best friend. Its been hard for Tobin not physically being with Alex for two months straight but Shirley was always there for Tobin when she needs it the most.

Shirley is ready first. She is wearing a black jeans and a pink off the shoulder shirt. Shirley waits for Tobin. She turns on the TV and sits on the couch on her phone. Obvious as Tobin walks out. "Are we going to leave soon" Tobin ask. Shirley still looking down at her phone she replies with a yes but then looks up to see Tobin. She was stunning. Tobin didn't even need to try to look good. She was wearing white jeans , with a black tee on with a black leather jacket with her hair which was naturally wavy. "Wow... Tobin, you look just well stunning ," Shirley didn't want to come off weird. "Hahaha not really but thanks, your looking beautiful ... Damn ." Tobin chuckles as Tobin is never really bothered by the way she looks. Tobin always has this way of making people feel special, thats one of the reasons Alex loved her.

Tobin and Shirley arrive at the bar, that their teammates booked out, in celebration of the end of their season . As the night went on the girls started to drink more and more. Tobin was sitting next to Shirley and Lindsay. "Im going to miss you Tobin." The costa rican said as she looked deeply in Tobin's eyes trying to connect with her." Yeah me too cruz, I'm going to miss everything about you" Tobin said as she sadly looked down why fiddling with her fingers. All night Tobin wasn't herself. She didn't have the spark in her eyes. It was gone. Shirley couldn't quite get Tobin to be happy. It was her last night in Paris and Shirley wanted to make sure Tobin would remember it. "Tobin whats up?" Shirley was trying to figure out why tobin was so upset. " uhh ... nothing its just ... Im leaving tomorrow and I'm going to miss you." Shirley places her arm around the midfielders shoulder and looks her in the eye " Tobin, don't worry qualifiers are coming up soon and which means we can be together soon." Tobin looks up from starring at the table, she connects instantly with Shirley's eyes and embraces the costa rican arm on her back. "yeah but that's a month, and i feel bad because its your birthday next week and I'm going to miss it" Tobin's eyes drift away. Which makes Shirley pull Tobin closer. "Don't worry Tobin, its fine maybe we can celebrate later on ,when none of us are busy."

Tobin and Shirley got up off their seats and decided to head back home. The entire car ride back to their apartment Tobin was silent. She was taking paris in one last time as she knew she wasn't coming back anytime soon.

Tobin hoped out the car and quickly rushed over to open the for Shirley. "Thanks tobs" "ahh my pleasure" Tobin gave Shirley a smile and pulled her in for a hug. "What was that for Tobin?" Shirley was curious but she enjoyed it. "I want to say thank you for everything you've done in the last couple months, you make me smile everyday and without you id think id go insane" Tobin chuckled as she pulled away from the hug. Shirley looked at Tobin and smiled.

Tobin and Shirley entered their apartment and both went their separate ways to their bedrooms. It was late and they both knew that Tobin wasn't going to stay up all night so they decided to say their goodbyes before they went to bed. They both got changed and met up in the living room. "So i guess this is goodbye Tobs" Shirley was upset she knew she wasn't going to see Tobin for a long time. "I guess it is." Tobin said no more. Shirley pulled out a small box from her pocket. It was a golden necklace. "Here this is for you" she handed it over to Tobin. Tobin was surprised, she wasn't expecting it. She opened it up and thanked her before asking her to help her put it on. Once it was on the girls take a step back and look at each other. They were booth sad and scared. they didn't want their friendship end. They looked deeply into each others eyes for a moment. And just smiled at each other taking each other in one last time. Then Shirley connected her lips with Tobin. Tobin was surprised but didn't immediately pull away. After a couple of seconds they pull away and look at each other. Tobin felt guilty. It was the first time she had ever kissed anyone besides Alex. "What was that?" Tobin had mixed emotions but she was mainly confused. "I love you Tobin." "But I've got a girlfriend Shirley." They both paused. "I know Tobin, i love you, i just don't want to see you go." Tobin didn't know what to say. "What the hell." They both looked over to Lindsay who witnessed it all. "Tobin you have a girlfriend what the hell." Lindsay is standing at the door. She had must of came to say good bye to Tobin. "Uhh Lindsay its not what you think, it wasn't me i swear." Tobin looked over at Shirley which signalled her to leave. "Why are you here?" "Im here to say good bye but i wasn't expecting to find you kissing someone else" Tobin was lost for words "she kissed me, i would never kiss anyone else but Alex, she is the love of my. Please don't tell her." "Fine , anyway bye Tobin." They both hug and part their way. Tobin shuts her door at lie lifelessly she thinks about what just happened. If Alex was to find out Tobin would be in so much trouble and she knows it would hurt Alex so much. Tobin closes her eye and sleeps away her problems.

The upcoming days were going to be eventful for Tobin. She knew she had to be strong. Shes leaving all her friends behind in Paris and trying to adjust to living with Alex. If only Tobin knew what she was in for


End file.
